As is known in the art, there is a great need for highly mobile, medium-range, tactical radar systems that provide information about enemy artillery, mortar and rocket launcher locations for counterattack and other significant threats to warfighters on the ground. Such a radar system must provide high operational availability and reduced maintenance costs.
Conventional radar systems which attempt to serve this function are stowed and typically transported (e.g. towed) by so-called “high mobility multi-purpose wheeled vehicles” or HMMWV's or any other vehicle suitable for the transport task. Such mobile radar platforms are typically located proximate forward battle lines in direct support of brigade operations. Typically, the radar system must be capable of being set up and operational in approximately fifteen (15) minutes. Since such radars are in a fixed position when they are operating (i.e. they can only be operational when they are stationary), they eventually become a target for enemy attack. Thus, the radars must also be capable of moving from an existing location within five (5) minutes of a decision being made to evacuate a given position. This involves stopping radar operation and securing the radar in a stored position (e.g. on an HMMWV or a trailer attached to an HMMWV) for transport to a new position.
Some tactical land based radars employ rotating antennas on stationary platforms during operation. There are a number of shortcomings to this mode of operation. First, the fixed radar position, located close to the forward battle line in direct support of brigade operations, becomes a possible enemy target. Second, forces which are on the move may not receive the benefits provided by a stationary radar and thus may be unprotected from enemy artillery, mortars and rockets. Third, a rotating antenna places limits on radar system performance (e.g. limits search time, reduces track signal-to-noise ratio, etc. . . . ). Fourth, a rotating antenna system severely complicates signal routing to the antenna, degrades system reliability and availability and burdens life-cycle cost.